


Cherry Meets SpongeBob Squarepants

by PerkyGoth14



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry, Atticus, and Mo go with Penelope to meet her pen pal under the sea named Mindy, who is King Neptune's daughter. Along the way, the group must help a sponge and a starfish retrieve King Neptune's stolen crown in order to save their underwater town known as Bikini Bottom. Will they be able to make it in six days?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope was given a letter from her mermaid pen pal and came to her father. "Daddy, can I go visit my friend Mindy?" she asked. "She sent me a letter saying she wants to meet up some time, can you turn me into a mermaid?"

"Very well, but Atticus will have to come with you." Drell said.

"Aw, come on!" Penelope pouted. "Why can't I go alone?"

"There's a cyclops in the ocean and where he is impervious to magic." Drell told her firmly.

"Oh..." Penelope said. "Um, how bad could it be?"

"Don't tempt it..." Drell warned. "Hasn't your friend Mindy warned you about him?"

"You know what, maybe it would be safe if had someone with muscles and incredible strength to come along with me." Penelope smiled nervously, now remembering what her pen pal had warned her about.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell nodded to her.

"Uh, sorry, Dad..." Penelope said then, nervous that he was probably mad at her due to her snarky behavior just then.

"Anyway, we should go get Atticus, so then you both can get to your pen pal." Drell said.

"Uh, yes, sir..." Penelope nodded. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Sure, dear." Drell smiled to her. "Go get yourself ready."

Penelope then walked off to get ready to meet her underwater pen pal.

"SKIPPY!" Drell yelled out.

Skippy was right behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Ah, there you are," Drell said once he turned around to see Skippy. "We're going to be getting Atticus."

Skippy smirked slightly.

"What?" Drell asked him.

Skippy tilted his head and smiled cutely as he took out a lollipop and licked it.

"Okay, I love Atticus, he's a good kid, he's like the son I never had..." Drell admitted.

Skippy smirked out of victory. Drell smiled gently before pounding Skippy on the head. Skippy grunted as his hat covered his eyes and he was having a hard time getting around.

"Come here, darling, let's visit Atticus before you see Mindy." Drell told Penelope.

Penelope nodded and went over to her father and uncle.

"Let's get going then." Penelope said.

Drell nodded as Skippy struggled and they then went off to the Fudo house.

Atticus was playing video games with Cherry and Mo on the couch as it was what felt like an extremely normal day, at least, so far.

"I'm finally gonna beat you today, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Noooope..." Cherry replied as her eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Oh, really?" Atticus smirked as he started to use a combo of his own.

"That's cheating!" Cherry whined.

"No, it's not, it's called making up your own combo." Atticus smirked as he finally beat Cherry at a game.

"I hate you..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "I hope you get crushed by marshmallows."

"Hello, Atticus!" Drell smiled as he, Penelope, and Skippy appeared in the room.

"Oh, great, it's you..." Cherry glanced at the warlock.

"Quiet in your house..." Penelope noticed.

"Darla's visiting Dusk." Atticus explained.

"That explains it." Penelope said.

"Anyway, Atticus, Penelope is going to be visiting her mermaid pen pal and is gonna need you to come with her." Drell said to Atticus.

"Penelope, your pen pal's a mermaid?" Atticus asked.

"Her name's Mindy, she's King Neptune's daughter." Penelope explained.

"How big is Neptune?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, about god size, which would be giant." Drell said.

"Bigger than you?" Cherry smirked.

"Don't start with me." Drell glared.

Cherry stuck her tongue out. Drell wanted to hurt her, but couldn't since Atticus was in the room.

"Alright," Atticus stood up. "Hey, Mo, Cherry, how'd you like to become mermaids with me this time?" he then offered. "You both can now and since this isn't a family thing, you can come too."

"Only if we're invited, sure." Mo smiled to the offer.

"Just as long as it isn't like when we became mermaids with Sabrina and almost got stuck forever." Cherry added in.

"Oh, alright." Drell pouted.

"Have you heard of her, Atticus?" Penelope asked. "Her name's Mindy."

"I think my mom mentioned her once." Atticus said.

"Do you have a picture of her on you, Penelope?" Mo prompted.

Penelope conjured up a photograph of her pen pal to show a green-skinned mermaid with a golden bracelet on her right arm, a short-sleeved pink top with a red heart on it with a darker green tail fin and short dark blue hair with round black glasses and a tiny yellow bow in her hair.

"Yeah, that's definitely the description my mom gave." Atticus said.

"So we can meet her, Daddy?" Penelope asked.

"I suppose you could spend the week under the sea..." Drell replied.

"Are you coming with us?" Cherry asked nervously.

"I think I'll pass on this one," Drell replied. "It'll help me finish up some work."

Skippy nodded in agreement.

"Looks like Atticus is gonna be surrounded by females alone." Penelope said.

"Sounds like my graduation party..." Drell shuddered slightly.

"I think I'll survive." Atticus said.

"So we can go?" Penelope asked.

"I don't see why not," Drell smiled. "Behave yourselves now, now you can spend a week under the sea. Starting... Right... NOW!" he then sent them off which transported them into the ocean as a merboy and mermaids.

"This is so exciting." Mo said before seeing how ripped Atticus looked as a merboy.

Atticus smiled to Mo before winking to her.

Mo squealed slightly and put her hand over her chest. "Oh, my..."

"Okay... Anyway, we better get to King Neptune's castle." Penelope said.

"Do you know the way?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find it, if we hurry, we can get there before nightfall when Neptune has his Royal Court." Penelope shrugged, then started swimming one way.

The others followed, then passed an estranged sign that said 'Bikini Bottom'. It took them a while but they were finally able to find King Neptune's castle. It was the middle of the day as the sun shined from the surface. Penelope knocked on the castle front door and waited for an answer.

However, a fish who walked on two fins like they were legs answered and was dressed like a squire. "Yes?"

"Um, we're here to see Princess Mindy." Penelope said.

"Princess Mindy?" the fish squire asked. "And who might you be?"

"Just tell her Penelope's here," the witchling told the fish. "She'll know what it means."

"Of course, wait right here." The fish told them.

"I knew I could handle this..." Penelope smirked. "So, uh, Atticus, how do you know Princess Mindy, is she a cousin of yours?"

"My mom told me one time that my uncle, King Triton had a brother named Neptune named after their father and then she told me since Mindy is King Neptune's daughter, that would also make us cousins." Atticus said.

"Wait, I thought Triton married your mom's sister, Athena?" Cherry scratched her head.

"Yes, he did and where my mom married my dad." Atticus said before bringing out a family tree.

"Ah, great, I just had to say something, now he's gonna lecture me..." Cherry groaned.

"You see, Uncle Triton and Uncle Neptune are brothers and since Aunt Athena got married to Uncle Triton, that makes Ariel my cousin and then there's Uncle Neptune and-Oh, I forgot my other aunt's name." Atticus groaned.

'Nice..." Cherry mumbled.

The squire fish came back. "You may enter."

"Thanks." Penelope said as she and the others then went inside the underwater castle.

"Maybe the name will come to me later on." Atticus said.

"We could always ask..." Mo merely shrugged as she was a lot more used to her tail fin now and could swim as well as the others.

Atticus smiled. "You're getting a lot better."

"I practiced sometimes when I'd take the dogs to the park and I'd go for a dip while they'd play until dinner time." Mo smiled back.

"That's a perfect way to get practice done." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I love swimming in that lake..." Mo smiled. "It's never too cold or too warm."

Atticus smiled back, feeling glad that he was able to make her into a mermaid like him and the others. Now maybe he could introduce her to the family...


	2. Chapter 2

"Princess Mindy, you have visitors." the squire fish announced.

"Send them in." The mermaid princess said.

The squire fish nodded and let the others pass.

"How is that fish walking like a person?" Penelope asked Atticus.

"I don't know, must be a thing here." Atticus whispered.

Mindy came over and smiled. "Penelope!"

"Mindy!" Penelope beamed.

The two then swam up together and hugged each other instantly. Atticus was happy for the two of them.

"Oh, you've brought company?" Mindy looked over to see the others.

"I hope you don't mind." Penelope said.

"That should be fine," Mindy agreed, then looked to the guests. "Hey, aren't you Triton and Athena's nephew?" she then asked Atticus, seeming to recognize him.

"That would be me." Atticus said.

"I thought it was you," Mindy smiled. "Nice to see you outside of Atlantica."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mindy, and I actually live on land." Atticus said.

"Oh, well, that's different..." Mindy replied.

"A good different?" Atticus asked.

"I'm surprised, but impressed." Mindy replied.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"But why do you live on land?" Mindy asked.

"Because that's where my parents and family live, well, you know, not all my family, some live in the ocean and some live on land." Atticus said.

"Really?" Mindy asked, feeling blown away. "I never heard of such a thing."

"Oh, by the way, Mindy, what's your mother's name?" Atticus asked. "I haven't really seen her."

"Queen Amphirite," Mindy replied. "She's gone out of town, so it's just me and dad until she comes back."

"Ohh, that's right, Aunt Amphirite." Atticus said, now remembering.

"You guys used to visit when you were a baby, but you just stopped for some reason..." Mindy said, not knowing the real reason.

"It's a long story, Mindy." Atticus replied.

Mindy then took her guests into her room. "When the fanfare starts, I have to go with Daddy to the royal court..." she then sighed. "Knowing him, he's going to punish someone for doing nothing wrong."

"Does he really do that?" Atticus asked, surprised.

"Don't get me started..." Mindy sighed.

"Man, and I thought Uncle Triton was hostile..." Atticus replied. "Wonder how Uncle Neptune feels about humans?"

"Hard to say," Mindy replied. "Sometimes I wanna go around though and explore, I've memorized the name of every sea creature though."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Mindy smiled back.

"These fish are weird..." Penelope looked out the window. "They walk like people... This can't be normal."

"I agree." Cherry said.

"What're the fish like where you live?" Mindy asked as though she didn't find anything wrong with the underwater population in this ocean.

"Well, they don't wear any clothes and they don't walk like people." Mo said.

"That's weird." Mindy said.

"Oh, that's weird?" Cherry merely scoffed.

"Be nice..." Penelope warned her. 

Mindy sighed as she looked out the window as she watched the fish folk going about their lives.

"You okay, cous?" Atticus asked.

"I just wanna get out a little more..." Mindy sighed. 'I crave adventure and excitement."

"Well, maybe one day, you'll have your own adventure." Penelope said.

"I certainly hope so..." Mindy said.

"Well, I've had enough adventure for one day..." Cherry replied. 'Besides, what could happen on a beautiful night like tonight?"

"Cherry, do you even have to ask that question?" Atticus asked.

"What did I say?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah, why don't you just keep your big mouth shut for once?!" Penelope glared at the perky goth.

"Cherry, think of every day of our lives, have we ever had a relaxing day?" Mo asked.

"Nope..." Cherry replied. "But what could happen in an ocean that neither of us have been in before?"

Atticus simply shrugged, not knowing before his eyes glowed, telling Mo, Cherry, and Penelope that he was now about to have a vision.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed. "I should've seen this coming."

Atticus could see a tiny speck invading into the castle and was going for King Neptune's crown.

"Someone stop him!" Atticus called out before scoffing. "Wait, how could he possibly lift up that crown?"

The speck had special scientific technology and left a note as he got away with the crown. Princess Mindy and King Neptune noticed suddenly that the crown was stolen and the speck laughed evilly before flying out the window.

"Wow, that speck was a lot smarter than it looked." Atticus said.

He then could see what looked like a yellow square and a pink star image, but they were blurry so far. They looked so familiar and yet so obscure at the same time.

"Who are those two?" Atticus wondered.

He then heard two laughs that seemed both fun, but also a bit annoying.

"I have to do something..." the boy muttered to himself.

 

Atticus then woke up from his vision and looked around.

"Another adventure?" Cherry highly assumed.

"Yeah, it involves getting the crown back." Atticus said.

"My dad's crown is stolen?" Mindy asked in confusion. "But, it's with the Royal Crown Polisher right now."

"Yes, but it's gonna be stolen sometime soon." Atticus said.

"By who?" Mindy asked.

"I-I don't know, but it looked like a speck with one eye..." Atticus shrugged. 

'That's weird." Mo commented.

"The only speck with one eye in this part of the ocean would be a plankton." Mindy said.

"No wonder he was so small..." Atticus then concluded. "I say we keep an eye out for this plankton creature."

"How are we gonna keep track of a creature the size of a molecule?!" Cherry groaned.

"You'd be surprised how easy it is to see a plankton." Mindy said.

"Really now?" Cherry replied.

"Trust me, we might miss him, but I know he won't get away with this," Mindy replied. "Plankton is most famous around here for trying to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula."

"What's a Krabby Patty?" Atticus asked.

"It's a popular sandwich in this ocean," Mindy replied. "You can only get them at the Krusty Krab."

"Sounds like a restaurant." Atticus said.

"It is," Mindy replied. "Guess I got a lot to show you guys."

"Yes, yes, you do." Mo nodded.

"How long are you here for?" Mindy asked.

"Daddy says a week, so hopefully we can get this all settled by then." Penelope replied.

"Sounds good to me." Mindy smiled to her guests.

"Let's get going before we're late for the royal court." Cherry said.

Mindy looked at the time. "Yes, it's about time, let's let Dad meet you guys before so he doesn't hurt you for being in the castle."

With that, they all went to the throne room as numerous fish were getting prepared for the Royal Court.

"If he tries to hurt us, Atticus will teach him a lesson." Cherry smirked.

"Uh, yeah..." Atticus looked at her strangely.

They came in as the giant merman was getting himself ready.

"Whoa..." the others were surprised by how big King Neptune was.

"Wow, Drell wasn't exaggerating." Cherry said surprised.

"Mm-hmm..." the others agreed.

"Ah, Mindy, perfect timing," Neptune smiled to his daughter, then glanced at the others. "Who are you all?!"

"Daddy, this is Penelope Batsworth, my pen pal, Drell's daughter," Mindy introduced. "And these are her guests, Mo Brown, Atticus Fudo, and Cherry Butler."

"Wait, Atticus Fudo? As in, the son of Emily and Patrick Fudo? And is practically the strongest person in both land and sea and the whole universe?" Neptune said.

"That's me," Atticus replied. "I'm also your nephew." he then reminded.

"I thought so." Neptune smiled before firmly while playfully ruffling the boys hair to see if he would react and lift him up.

"Okay, that's enough..." Atticus laughed a little.

"He's right, Daddy, isn't it time for the Royal Court?" Mindy asked her father.

"Oh, very well, I just wanted to see if the rumors of his strength were true." Neptune pouted.

"Don't worry, Uncle Neptune, you'll see soon." Atticus smiled.

The fanfare then started which summoned the king and princess in for the royal court to be in session.

"Come along with us." Neptune told their guests.

The others nodded once they were allowed to come in. Penelope and the others kept a close eye out for a certain plankton that Atticus saw in his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

The fish squire blew his trumpet as the king and princess took their seats in front of the knights in shining armor. Neptune soon snapped his fingers to summon someone to bring out another throne for his nephew. A fish picked up the throne and struggled.

"Lemme get that." Atticus took it like it was weightless and sat down beside his other uncle and cousin.

The royal squire then finished the song. Neptune then clonked him on the head.

"Oh, uh," the squire cleared his throat. "The Royal Court is now in session, bring the prisoner forward!"

Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Penelope were about to see who was going to be punished. There was a very puny and scrawy fish who had arm chains and looked very fat, scared, and geeky.

"So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the king's crown?" Neptune glared to him.

"Yes, but..." the prisoner tried to explain.

"BUT WHAT?!" Neptune snarled.

"But it's my job, Your Highness," the fish replied while shivering in immense fear. "I'm the royal crown polisher."

"Well, then I guess I can't execute you..." Neptune replied as he tried to think of a punishment. "20 years in the dungeon it is!"

"He can't be serious," Mo said. "Well, Atticus and Mindy won't let him get away with it, I just know it."

"Daddy!" Mindy glared at her father, then swam over to free the crown polisher. "You're free to go." she then said with a smile as she took him out of his shackles.

"Bless you, Princess Mindy." The crown polisher smiled.

Mindy smiled back.

"Take care." Aticus told the fish.

"Thank you as well." the crown polisher then said to Atticus before he went off in sheer happiness and gratitude.

"Mindy, Atticus, how dare you defy me?!" Neptune glared at the two.

"He was the crown polisher, the crown polisher is actually supposed to touch the crown so he can get it polished/cleaned." Atticus said.

"Besides, why do you have to be so mean?" Mindy added in for defense.

"I am the king," Neptune replied boastfully. "I must enforce the laws of the sea."

"Man, it's like Drell upped to eleven." Cherry groaned.

"Listen, it's okay to enforce the laws, but can't you just cool it down?" Atticus asked.

"Father, I wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments." Mindy of course agreed.

"That would be nice." A fish sighed with a smile.

Neptune then hit him on the head with his scepter. "Squire, clear the room," he demanded firmly. "I would like to speak to my daughter and nephew alone."

The squire soon left the room with everyone else including Penelope, Cherry, and Mo.

"Wow, it hasn't even been twelve hours and Atticus is already in trouble for being self-righteous." Penelope commented.

"Oh, be quiet." Mo said.

"You wanna make me?" Penelope challenged.

Mo growled to her as they left the scene.

Neptune took off his crown and showed his daughter and nephew. "What is this, Atticus and Mindy?"

"Your crown?" Atticus and Mindy said, confused.

"And what does this crown do?" Neptune then asked.

"Covers your bald spot." Mindy pointed with a smile.

"It's not bald, it's... Thinning," Neptune replied before putting his crown on its pillow as he looked in his mirror, rubbing the top of his scalp. "This crown does much more than cover a slightly receding hairline. No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the sea. One day, Mindy, you will wear this crown." 

"I'm gonna be bald?!" Mindy panicked.

"Thinning!" Neptune reminded her.

Atticus covered his mouth as he snickered slightly.

"Anyway, the point is, you won't wear it until you learn how to rule with an iron fist..." Neptune said before putting the pillow back on his head and folded his arms with a firm frown. "Like your father and Uncle Triton, and his daughter Attina once she marries."

"Um, Uncle Neptune, why are you wearing a pillow on your head?" Atticus asked.

Neptune glanced at him, then took off the pillow to see he was right. "What the?!" he then looked to the stand to see something important was missing which gave him a mental breakdown. "My crown! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN THE ROYAL CROWN!"

"It has to be plankton just like in my vision," Atticus said before getting grabbed by his giant uncle. He smiled nervously. "Problem, Uncle Neptune...?" he then asked, a little nervous at the sudden grab.

"You saw that this would happen?! How come you didn't warn me before the royal court?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I didn't think it'd happen so soon!" Atticus replied. 

"There's a note," Mindy picked up a note that was left on the crown stand. "'I stole your crown, signed Eugene Krabs'."

"Eugene Krabs?" Atticus asked.

"I should've known..." Neptune narrowed his eyes.

"He owns the Krusty Krab." Mindy whispered to her cousin about who this 'Eugene Krabs' was.

"Oh." Atticus replied.

"He shall pay!" Neptune glared before letting go of Atticus. "But that can wait for tomorrow, right now, I shall test your strength, Atticus and see if the rumors are true by just my one finger."

"Oh, boy..." Atticus replied.

"Daughter, take your guests to the guest chambers while I deal with your cousin." Neptune declared.

"Yes, Dad..." Mindy sighed, hoping her father wouldn't be too harsh with Atticus.

"Now, Atticus, this isn't punishment, I'm just going to test your strength." Neptune told his nephew.

"What else is new?" Atticus replied. "Alright, show me what you got."

Neptune decided to go small at least to him as he started to push his own nephew down on the ground with only one finger. Atticus did fall onto the ground, which surprised him since he wasn't in an underwater bed, then came behind his uncle and picked him up with both hands in the air. And where this surprised Neptune especially when Atticus began to spin him like a basketball on only one of his fingers.

"If you want me to stop, let me know." Atticus told his uncle.

Neptune began to try to hit Atticus with a fist to see if he was a fighter as well.

Atticus then got ready to fight. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I've been a champion myself for years," Neptune smirked. "I used to fight with your Uncle Triton all the time when we were boys."

"Well, let's see if you haven't gotten rusty." Atticus smirked.

Neptune began to fight back as it looked like Atticus seemed to have the same strength as him almost as if his uncle was a god.

"Hey, not bad," Atticus replied. "Um... Uncle Neptune, are you a god like Zeus?" he then asked due to how surprisingly strong the merman king was.

"Indeed and it looks like you're almost becoming stronger than one." Neptune said.

"That explains a lot," Atticus smiled to him. "Well, you see, I've met Hercules and due to my adventure with him, I was given this strength as a reward from Zeus himself."

"That would explain it, well, let's see if you can keep up with my fighting skills." Neptune as he hit his nephew like a baseball with his tail fin.

"Whoa!" Atticus flew through the air, then grabbed onto a pole and flung himself right back. "Now you're gonna get it!"

"Hm, not bad." Neptune liked that.

The two of them began to fight even using pillars as weapons until in the end Atticus was on top of his giant uncle all tied up. "You should be my heir." Neptune said admirably to his nephew.

"But what about Mindy?" Atticus asked.

"Well, she is my daughter, but you're very impressive and you'd make a wonderful Canterlot Guard." Neptune replied.

"Yeah, but I'd like to be a detective," Atticus smiled. "Uh, want some help getting unstuck?"

"Please," Neptune replied. "I'm going to pay a visit to the Krusty Krab first thing tomorrow morning."

Atticus started to untie his giant uncle.

"Why don't you come with me?" Neptune asked.

"Just no being rash with this Mr. Krabs person," Atticus replied. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation..." he then muttered. "Besides, it was someone else in my vision..."

"The others can come, but they will stay in the carriage." Neptune then said.

"Okay." Atticus said.

"You should also know that you can just be a Canterlot Guard until you are ready to be a detective." Neptune said.

This caused Atticus to face-palm himself for not thinking of that.

"Let's get some sleep." Neptune suggested.

"Yes, sir..." Atticus then went into the hallway as Mindy led the others into the guest room for their evening.

Atticus and Mo were given a room together as Cherry and Penelope were also given a room together.

"I hope these rooms will be okay during your visit." Mindy told the others.

"They're fine, Mindy, thanks." Cherry replied as she got comfortable.

"I think Atticus and Mo will be very comfortable." Penelope smirked.

Atticus and Mo glanced at her while blushing. Penelope giggled before going into her and Cherry's guest room. Mo soon got carried into her shared guest room with her boyfriend as the one she was being carried by was Atticus which was romantic.

"How long have those two known each other?" Penelope asked.

"Since Fourth of July weekend," Cherry replied, knowing who she was talking about.

"So practically a year, right?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah," Cherry stretched as she got comfortable in the bed which was shaped like a clam-shell. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No, of course not..." Penelope looked away before sighing. "I just miss Pi... He never even told me where he moved away to."

"Too bad..." Cherry bundled up to get some sleep. "Well, there are other fish in the sea... Or boys on the surface..."

"Yeah, I guess." Penelope frowned.

Cherry shrugged as she fell asleep.

"Somewheeeere out there~..." Penelope began to sing.

"Please don't start singing." Cherry groaned.

"Fine..." Penelope glared back.

With that, they all went to sleep until the next morning when they would go to a burger joint under the sea known as the Krusty Krab.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, before anyone else woke up, Atticus was doing his exercises underwater and where Neptune seem to be up for the same reason.

"What time is it?" Neptune asked as he joined Atticus.

"Almost 8:00." Atticus replied.

"Good just wanted to know." Neptune said before grunting as he joined his nephew in push-ups while having boulders on their backs.

Atticus smirked as he continued to exercise with ease.

"Have you always exercised like this before you met Zeus and Hercules?" Neptune asked curiously.

"Kind of." Atticus shrugged as he now switched to doing his push-ups to hand stand push-ups by doing them with only one finger while having a boulder at the end of his tail fin.

"I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Neptune said.

"Long story about that." Atticus replied as he knew why that was.

"Well, you sure have gotten strong." Neptune said as he added his own weight on top of the boulder Atticus was using.

"Yeah, you could say that..." Atticus said before grunting slightly.

Neptune was impressed with this nephew of his as he wasn't giving up at all even with how much weight was placed on him now.

"Nice try." Atticus replied.

"You remind me so much of me at your age." Neptune chuckled.

"Really? You used to exercise at 8:00 in the morning too at my age?" Atticus grunted.

"Well, not only that," Neptune replied. "But you get the idea. How is Atlantica by the way?" 

"It's great, thanks to me and Ariel, music got to no longer be outlawed." Atticus said.

"Oh, really now?" Neptune replied.

"Yeah..." Atticus said. "And don't worry about your crown, we'll have it back soon, I promise."

"I can't go out looking like this... "Neptune stared at his bald spot. 

Atticus sighed before he conjured up a brown paper bag that would be water proof.

"Genius!" Neptune beamed.

Atticus hid an eye roll. 

Soon enough, Mindy, Cherry, Mo, and Penelope came out from their rooms. And where they each were surprised with how Atticus was exercising while having breakfast.

"Stop showing off." Cherry said to her best friend. 

"Oh, let the boy be." Neptune chuckled.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly.

"We're going to the Krusty Krab soon, Mindy," Neptune told his daughter firmly.

Mindy sighed as she didn't like where this was going. After a while, Atticus got to the carriage with everyone else after getting up from push-ups. The carriage was going to a fast food restaraunt which looked like a giant lobster cage.

"Come along, Atticus," Neptune said once they stopped. "Stay in the coach with your other friends, Mindy, this won't take long."

"Daddy, please, I think you're overreacting." Mindy replied gently.

"Silence, Mindy, I know what I'm doing." Neptune replied. 

"Watch out for the sign, Uncle Neptune." Atticus said.

"What sig--" Neptune asked before smacking right into it and getting angry. "Squire!"

"Yes, your highness?" the fish from last night zipped over.

"Have this pole executed at once." Neptune demanded.

"Uncle Neptune, you can't have a pole executed, it'll just make you look like you've lost your mind," Atticus said. "That and it'll make you look ridiculous."

"I have to agree." Penelope whispered.

"Uh, never mind, squire." Neptune said before going inside with his strong nephew.

The squire then nodded and stood in place.

"$101 for a Krabby Patty?" a squid in a brown shirt with a hat asked a crab on top of a ladder as he was changing prices on the dollar menu.

"With cheese, Mr. Squidward, with cheese." the crab replied. 

"Well, someone seems to love money." Atticus whispered to his giant uncle, referring to the crab once he saw what the red crustacean was doing.

"So I see," Neptune agreed and looked down to the fish folk who were at tables. "Greetings, subjects, I seek the one known as Eguene Krabs." 

"Please don't let it be the cheapskate crab, please don't let it be the cheapskate crab." Atticus prayed quietly.

"I'm Eugene Krabs, Your Highness," the crab replied with a hopeful smile to the godly merman king. "Would you like to order something?"

"NAY!" Neptune yelled which summoned lightning underwater somehow. "I'm on to you, Krabs! You have stolen the royal crown, you cannot deny. For, clever as you are, you left one damning piece of evidence at the scene of the crime." he then held out a paper to show the crab.

"'I stole your crown, signed Eugene Krabs'?!" the crab replied in shock. 

"Now, now, Uncle Neptune, I'm sure someone else stole the crown and just placed that note in the castle just to make us think it was him." Atticus said.

"Yes, see, I didn't do it?!" Mr. Krabs agreed, even though he didn't know this creature.

"And who did then?" Neptune glared at his nephew.

Before anything else could be said or done, an answering machine went off.

'Ahoy, this is Eugene Krabs, leave a message!' Mr. Krabs's voice said on the answering machine.

'Hi, Mr. Krabs,' a voice on the machine replied. "This is Clay, the guy you sold Neptune's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Neptune's crown. I sold it to a guy in Shell City, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Neptune's crown. Which is now in Shell City. Goodbye." 

Mr. Krabs started to get nervous and where Atticus began to try to calm down his giant uncle.

"Heh... Heh... Don't you just hate wrong numbers?" the crab smiled anxiously to the king.

"MY CROWN IS IN THE FORBIDDEN SHELL CITY?!" Neptune yelled at him before screaming out. "Prepare to burn, Krabs!" he then held out his trident as it glowed fire underwater. 

"Wait! Uncle Neptune, cool it with the fire," Atticus said before actually blowing out the fire on the trident. "I'm sure Mr. Krabs here is a good crustacean."

"Hmm..." Neptune hummed firmly, then settled down before looking to the customers of the fast food restaurant. "Very well, then. Before I turn this conniving crustacean into fish meal, who here has anything to say about Eugene Krabs?"

"I've got something say about Mr. Krabs..." a walking and talking sponge wearing pants, a tie, shoes, and socks, and a straw hat on his head stumbled into the restaurant and looked rather messy and intoxicated. 

"Is that an employee of yours?" Atticus whispered to Mr. Krabs out of worry.

"Oh, I'm in good claws now," Mr. Krabs looked relieved as the sponge wandered into the place. "SpongeBob, me boy, you've come just in time. Please, tell King Neptune all about me."

"I have worked for Mr. Krabs for many years and always thought he was a great boss." the sponge replied with a goofy smile.

"You see?" Mr. Krabs smiled anxiously to the king. "A great boss!"

"I now realize that he's a great big jerk!" the sponge then yelled, much to the crab's shock. "I deserve that manager's job! But you didn't give it to me, because you say I'm a kid. Well, I am 100% man! And this man has got something to say to you..." he then took a deep breath and blew a big raspberry in his boss's face, once it died down, he then smiled innocently. "There... I think I've made my point." 

"I would say you are actually now doomed." Atticus whispered.

"Anyone else? No? Well then!" King Neptune then started to shoot fire on the crab.

Mr. Krabs yelled out as his pants, underpants, and his whole body caught on fire and he jumped into a mop bucket to cool himself down. 

"You feeling better now?" Atticus asked the crab.

Mr. Krabs looked relaxed, but he wouldn't be for long.

"And now, Eugene Krabs, you will--" Neptune was about to kill the crab.

"Wait!" the sponge stepped in. "I'm flattered you would do this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Mr. Krabs over."

"Quiet, fool!" Neptune glared at the sponge. "Mr. Krabs stole my crown, and now it's in Shell City. That's why he must die."

"Don't you think you're overreacting over losing your crown?" The sponge asked.

"You don't understand, my crown is a symbol of my king-like authority," Neptune replied before dropping his voice low so only the sponge would hear. "And between you and me... my hair is thinning a bit."

"Oh, Your Highness, I'm sure it's not that noticeable--" the sponge replied as Neptune removed the paper bag to show his bald spot. "Bald! Bald!"

The fish pointed with wide eyes and called out 'bald' as well.

"MY EYES!" one fish cried out. 

"Alright! Alright! We get it!" Atticus told them all before going up to his giant uncle. "Uncle Neptune, why don't I get your crown back with the help from this sponge?"

"You two go to Shell City?!" Neptune called before laughing out loud. "No one who's gone to Shell City has ever returned. What makes you think you could? You're just a couple of kids."

Atticus glared at his giant uncle before giving him a reminder of his strength as he lifted him up just by one of his giant hands.

"Whoa..." the sponge looked blown away by that.

"Rung along, Atticus, I have a crab to cook." Neptune replied.

"No, I won't let you!" the sponge then stood up for the crab despite badmouthing him just moments ago. 

"Very well then..." Neptune said before glaring sharply. "I'll have to fry you all!" he then said, including Atticus in that threat.

"Daddy, stop it!" Mindy barged in with Cherry, Mo, and Penelope then. "Can't you go through one day without executing someone?" 

"Yeah! Especially one that's your own nephew!" Mo added in.

"Girls!" Neptune turned to them. "I told you all to stay in the carriage!"

"Where's your compassion?" Mindy replied as she picked up the cute and innocent sponge. "Look at this little guy... He's willing to risk his life to find your crown and save his boss." 

"And Atticus is also risking his life so he can find your crown, besides, Atticus can handle anything that Shell City can throw at him." Cherry said.

"But, girls, I--" Neptune tried gently with them.

"Please, Father?" Mindy begged. " At least let them try. What have you got to lose? Might I remind you of your special problem?" she then swam up to her father and removed the bag again.

"BALD! BALD! BALD!" the fish called out.

"MY EYES!" the unlucky fish called once more himself.

"And he gives in in three... two... one." Penelope counted down with a smirk.

"All right, very well, Mindy, I'll give them a chance," Neptune did give in as he put the paper back on his head. "But when your little champions fail to return, I get to splatter this crab all over the walls."

"Huh?!" Krabs panicked.

"I'm going with Atticus and the sponge too," Cherry agreed. "I know it'll be brutal, but I'm up for it."

"Very well, as for you, be back with my crown in exactly ten days." Neptune demanded.

"They can do it at nine!" a starfish popped up.

"Eight!" Neptune argued.

"Seven!" the starfish glared back. 

"PATRICK!" the sponge and crab jumped on the starfish to shut him up.

"Six it is then." Neptune smiled smugly.

"Five...?" the starfish gasped as the crab choked him.

"Patrick, shush!" the sponge whispered loudly to the starfish. 

"Please, if you value your life, please stop talking." Atticus added.

"Until then, the crab shall remain frozen where he now stands." Neptune pointed his trident to the crab.

"No, wait, I'm begging you!" Mr. Krabs called before he was instantly frozen solid.

"Who turned on the AC?" the squid asked before gasping and running to the frozen crab. "Mr. Krabs! Oh, no, this is terrible! ...Who's going to sign my paycheck?" 

"Seriously?" Atticus asked the squid annoyed.

"Kinda reminds me of myself..." Cherry mumbled.

"Come along, Mindy." Neptune demanded.

"Listen, you guys, the road to Shell City is really dangerous," Mindy warned the adventurers. "There's crooks, killers and monsters everywhere. And what's worse, there's a giant Cyclops who guards the outskirts of the city and preys on innocent sea creatures. Don't let him catch you, because if he does, he'll take you back to his lair, and you'll never be seen again."

"She's purdy, SpongeBob~" the starfish said as he looked like he was in love with the mermaid princess. 

"Don't worry, Mindy, I'll be able to handle any crooks or monsters or bad guys and especially any cyclops's that might try to capture us," Atticus said, flexing his muscles. "I'm the strongest person in the universe."

"Here, take this." Mindy handed a bag.

"What's in here?" the sponge asked before opening the bag and wind blew in his face.

"It's a magical bag of winds," Mindy explained. "I stole them from my father."

"You're hot." the starfish smiled.

"Once you find the crown, open the bag of winds and you'll be blown back home." Mindy instructed. 

"Great, thanks for the help, Mindy." Atticus smiled.

"No problem." Mindy smiled back.

"Mindy!" Neptune called for his daughter.

"I'm coming!" Mindy called back to her father before turning back. "Good luck, SpongeBob."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" the sponge asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna be queen of the sea one day," Mindy smiled. "I've learned the names of all the sea creatures."

"What's my name?" the starfish asked her to test what she knew.

"That's easy," Mindy replied. "You're Patrick Star." 

"Where have I heard those names before?" Atticus asked.

"Drug induced hallucinations?" Cherry shrugged.

"Mindy!" Neptune called again.

"I gotta go," Mindy said before going home with her father. "I believe in you guys!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Krabs, your life is in good hands." Atticus assured the frozen crustacean.

"He's right," SpongeBob added in. "These guys, Patrick, Squidward and I--"

"Pass..." the squid walked out the door and left his hat behind.

"Uh, these guys, Patrick and I--" SpongeBob then tried again.

"Hi." the starfish waved.

"Are gonna get that crown back and save you from Neptune's wrath," SpongeBob continued. "You've got nothing to worry about. Your life is in our hands."

Mr. Krabs glanced at the sponge and starfish before rolling his eyes and feeling doomed. 

"So how do we get to Shell City without swimming?" Cherry asked.

"Come with me, new friends." SpongeBob said to them and took them into a secret room under the kitchen of the restaraunt.

"Lead the way." Atticus said as he followed him.

SpongeBob took them under the kitchen, through, an elevator and down to a dimly lit garage. "Feast your eyes, guys."

"What is it?" Patrick asked.

"The Patty Wagon," SpongeBob showed them a car that was in the shape of a burger. "Mr. Krabs uses it for promotional reasons. Let me show you some of its features. Sesame-seed finish, steel-belted pickles, grilled-leather interior. And under the hood, a fuel-injected french-fryer with dual overhead grease traps." 

"Those actually power the whole thing?" Atticus asked.

"Yep." SpongeBob replied.

"Wow." Penelope commented.

"Yeah, wow." SpongeBob nodded as he shut the bun hood and got into the driver's seat.

"Hey, I thought you didn't have a driver's license?" Patrick said to the sponge.

"You don't need a license to drive a sandwich." SpongeBob replied as he took out a spatula which was also the car's key. 

"Well, alright then." Atticus said as he got in.

They all got into the Patty Wagon and busted out of the diner and were now going down the road.

"Shell City, here we come!" SpongeBob and Patrick cheered. 

"And bad guys and monsters, you better watch out!" Atticus cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hmm..." Penelope was thinking about going or not, she wasn't sure right now. 

Mo was in the same boat.

"Stop the car." Penelope said.

SpongeBob stopped and looked to the tomboy and witchling. "What's wrong?"

"We're coming with." Mo said.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, it might be dangerous," SpongeBob agreed. "You heard what Princess Mindy said."

"Oh, please, we've faced worse things before." Mo said.

"My dad." Penelope smiled sheepishly. 

"And much worse." Atticus said.

"She already said her dad, Atticus." Cherry commented.

"Maybe one of us should stay here and keep an eye on town while you guys go on your adventure?" Mo suggested.

"I guess I could, I could hang out with Mindy then." Penelope decided. 

"Yeah." SpongeBob said.

"See ya, Penelope." Atticus said.

Penelope got out of the Patty Wagon and went to King Neptune's castle as Mo joined the sponge, starfish, and her friends to get the crown. 

"Luckily this spell lasts a week on non-mercreatures and we have six days to get the crown back." Mo said as they were on their newest adventure. 

"But aren't some of us part Merperson?" Cherry asked.

"Anyway, let's hit the road." Atticus said.

SpongeBob and Patrick nodded as they drove the Patty Wagon and took their new friends so they could get the crown to save Mr. Krabs.

Unknown to anyone, a certain plankton had finally stole the Krabby Patty secret formula.

"Ding-a-ling, hey there, old buddy, freeze!" the plankton taunted the frozen crustacean. "One secret formula to go, please. No, no, don't trouble yourself. I'll get it. Well, I'd like to hang around, but I've got Krabby Patties to make... Over at the Chum Bucket," he then picked up a bottle with a paper inside as he danced in victory as he finally got what he had always wanted. "Plan Z, I love you."

Mr. Krabs had a frozen tear drop to the floor as Plankton got away with the formula at last.

Meanwhile back with SpongeBob, Patrick, and the others...

The sponge and starfish sang a kiddie song about being 'Goofy Goobers'. 

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo looked slightly annoyed by the song, but eventually, they came up to a gas station to stop, which also stopped the song.

"Fill 'er up, please." SpongeBob said as they stopped the Patty Wagon.

"What'll it be, boys?" one hick fish asked. "Mustard or ketchup?" he and his friend then laughed out loud as they rocked on their rocking chairs.

"Would you just fill up this thing?!" Atticus glared.

"Are they laughing at us?" the starfish frowned.

"No, Patrick, they're laughing next to us." SpongeBob replied to his best friend.

"Where are you dumb-headed kids headed anyway?" one of the hick fish asked the adventurers.

"KIDS?!" Patrick glared.

"May I please punch them?" Atticus asked, clenching his fists.

"No, no, let me handle this," SpongeBob replied, then looked maturely to the hick fish. "For your information, we are not kids. We are men. And we're off to get King Neptune's crown in Shell City."

"Shell City?" the hick fish asked, slightly scared.

"Ain't that the place that's guarded by a killer cyclops?" one of the fish asked.

"The very same." Mo said.

"Lloyd, take off your hat in respect," one fish said as he removed his hat and bowed his head and shut his eyes before laughing again. "Respect for the dead!"

The two hick fish then laughed out loud again. 

"You two dipsticks ain't gonna last ten seconds over the county line!" the first hick fish mocked the adventurers.

"Atticus, you may punch them now." Mo said, approving of Atticus's request.

Atticus cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."

"Now, now, let's try to be civilized here, we'll show them..." SpongeBob said before driving past the county line to see a thug fish who looked rather aggressive. 

"Out of the car, fellas." the thug fish demanded.

"Not on your life." Atticus glared back at the thug fish.

"Now!" the thug fish growled. 

SpongeBob and Patrick did as told however.

"Try to steal this Patty Wagon and you'll be in a lot of pain." Atticus threatened the thug fish.

The thug fish glared back, then grabbed Atticus and threw hm out with Cherry and Mo, got into the Patty Wagon and drove off with it.

"Get back here!" Atticus glared. "Oh, if we see him again, I'm gonna show him a thing or two."

"How many seconds was that?" SpongeBob asked the hick fish.

One of the fish checked his watch. "Twelve." 

"IN YOUR FACE!" SpongeBob and Patrick mocked before getting back at the hick fish by laughing at them now.

"May I be the first to say that these two are idiots?" Cherry whispered to Mo and Atticus.

"I don't blame you..." Mo whispered back.

"Same here." Atticus also whispered.

"Come on, guys, we might as well get going." Cherry said to the starfish and sponge.

"Yeah, we've got a long way to go." Atticus said.

"Don't worry, it can't be that far." Cherry replied as they started to go down the road, passing the Bikini Bottom county line.

"We might need to carry them when they get tired." Mo said.

"Great..." Atticus rolled his eyes about that.

With that, they all went down the road and it did seem to take a rather long time.

Meanwhile in Neptune's castle...

Mindy and Penelope were watching a news video on Mindy's laptop.

'Perch Perkins here with an incredible news flash,' a news fish reported. 'Plankton is selling Krabby Patties at the Chum Bucket. How is this possible? Let's find out.' he then went inside the diner.

"Wait, what?!" Penelope asked out of shock.

"This isn't right." Mindy didn't like the sound of this at all.

'Step right up!' Plankton was shown with customers inside of his fast food place as everyone was eating the most delicious burgers in all of the sea. 'Plenty for everybody!'

"He stole the secret formula!" Penelope glared.

"How did he get the formula?!" Mindy folded her arms.

'Excuse me, Plankton, Perch Perkins, Bikini Bottom News,' the news fish came up to the plankton in charge of the Chum Bucket. 'Can I get a minute?'

'Anything for you, Perch~' Plankton beamed to him.

'All of Bikini Bottom wants to know, how did you get the Krabby Patty?' the fish queried.

'Well, Perch, before my dear friend Eugene Krabs was frozen by King Neptune... I'm sorry,' he said before his voice broke and he made up a sob story to make himself look good, but unlike Penelope and Mindy, everyone else fell for it. 'He confided in me a secret wish. 'Sell the Krabby Patty in my absence at the Chum Bucket,' he said. 'Don't let the flame die out',' he then started to cry before brightening up instantly and took out a bucket to use as a hat. 'By the way, act now and you get a free Chum Bucket bucket helmet with every purchase. Here you go, Perch.'

"I bet he stole the secret formula while Mr. Krabs was frozen." Penelope glared.

"That's a very good guess," Mindy glared back. "He's been trying to steal the formula from Mr. Krabs forever... I just wonder why he's giving everyone bucket helmets..."

"There has to be a reason behind that..." Penelope looked thoughtful as well.

"You can go and do some spying if you want." Mindy said.

"Spying is my middle name..." Penelope smirked as she looked eager about that idea.

"Then go ahead." Mindy said.

"Okay," Penelope got off the couch. "Let me know if anything changes... I just wish your dad could do somehting instead of obsessing with his bald spot."

"Trust me, I wish for the same thing." Mindy said.

"See you later." Penelope said before leaving.

Mindy nodded as she decided to stay back in case of emergency. Penelope then teleported to the Chum Bucket. Mindy stayed behind as she let her witchling pen pal do some work.

"Karen, baby, I haven't felt this giddy since the day you agreed to be my wife." Plankton said as he came into a laboratory like area to see a large computer screen.

'I never agreed.' the computer replied in deadpan.

Penelope seemed to have teleported to far as she was now inside the laboratory, but hid so she wouldn't be seen.

"Evil Plan Z is working perfectly," Plankton smiled darkly. "Nothing can stop me now."

'That's what you think.' Penelope firmly thought to herself.

'Nothing except SpongeBob and his pink friend with those unusual mermaids I've never seen before,' Karen replied before showing the adventurers on her monitor screen to show her plankton husband. 'My sensors indicate that they're going after the crown. If they make it back, Neptune might discover some fingerprints. Tiny fingerprints. Stubby, tiny fingerprints.'

'That's right.' Penelope thought to herself with a smirk.

"Evil Plan Z is way ahead of you, baby," Plankton told his computer wife. "I've already hired someone to take care of those two. He's a vicious, cold-blooded predator!"

"Ooh, this is bad..." Penelope gulped.

'We'll see.' Karen said.

Penelope was sure Atticus could take on whoever Plankton intended on sending after the adventurers.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with SpongeBob and the others as he and Patrick were being carried by Atticus as they both were getting tired...

The two were babbling weakly together as they were being carried by the strong merboy.

"Are we there yet?" Patrick moaned.

"No, not yet." Atticus groaned.

"We must be close by now..." SPongeBob said, then instantly cheered up. "Guys, look!" he then pointed to a sign that was right in front of them. "Shell City's only five days away!"

The wind then blew off a leaf that was on the sign.

"By car..." Patrick added lightly.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Atticus exclaimed.

"I still wish we had our car..." SpongeBob moped.

"Guys, look!" Cherry pointed and found the Patty Wagon parked in front of a beat-up bar. "It's the car!"

"Wahoo! Let's get it and drive the rest of the way." Mo said.

They rushed to the car, but unfortunately...

"The key!" SpongeBob frowned.

"Where do you guys think it is?" Patrick asked.

A fish was then kicked through one of the bar's windows and landed next to SpongeBob, Patrick, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo, with many broken bones and a painfully twitchy leg.

"I think I have an idea where." Atticus said as he looked inside.

The others came behind him as they looked inside the bar through a broken window. The inside is a disaster. Everything is cracked or splintered, and the dim lights make everything look red. 'R.I.P.' is written in spray paint on a wall with a dead or knocked out fish below it. They then saw the Boat Jacker playing pool with the key hooked onto his belt.

"There it is, guys, the key, now, how're we gonna get it?" SpongeBob asked.

"I know," Patrick smiled simply. "Walk in and ask for it back."

"I have a much faster way of getting it back." Atticus said, cracking his knuckles.

SpongeBob was about to say that was a terrible idea, but then he heard some more fighting inside the night club and where it seemed like that was how the thug fish there got to settle things.

"How about someone distracts them and one of us gets the key?" Cherry suggested.

"Ooh! Ooh! Wait!" Patrick piped up. "I wanna do the distraction!"

"I think Atticus should do the distracting instead." Mo suggested.

"Aw, pleeeease?" Patrick begged.

Atticus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it'll keep you quiet."

"Yay!" Patrick cheered.

"If the distraction doesn't work, we are going with getting the key back by force." Mo whispered.

"Right." Cherry agreed.

Atticus rolled his eyes and came into the bar with the starfish.

"Can I have everybody's attention?" Patrick called as he stood by the strong merboy.

All the thug fish turned their heads to the idiot starfish and strong merboy's direction to see what Patrick had to say. Atticus looked ready to fight just in case they tried anything.

"I have to use the bathroom." Patrick told the fish.

"It's, uhh... Right over there..." the Boat Jacker pointed in one direction before looking down to see the sponge trying to reach for the key.

"Stupid contacts!" SpongeBob looked around for an imaginary eye contact. "Oh, there it is, I better go wash it off." he then zipped off to the bathroom.

"Okay, looks like that didn't work," Mo whispered with a groan. "Time for getting the key back by force.

SpongeBob ran away into the bathroom with Patrick to wash his hands. Cherry decided to make sure they would come back in one piece.

"Somehow I knew this would happen..." Atticus face-palmed the starfish's stupidity.

"Okay, Atticus, it's time to use violence to get the key back." Mo whispered to her boyfriend.

Atticus nodded as he looked ready.

"Guys, stop it!" Cherry panicked from inside the bathroom as SpongeBob and Patrick were heard laughing.

"You better get started now." Mo said before she popped a bubble that seemed to have escaped from the bathroom.

"WHO BLEW THAT BUBBLE?!" the rough bartender growled.

"It's just a bubble, sir..." Mo smiled anxiously.

"YOU ALL KNOW THE RULES!" the bartender looked to the others in the bar.

"All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar." the fish recited.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" the bartender roared. "SO, WHO BLEW IT?!"

No one answered and it was now dead silent.

"So... Nobody knows..." the bartender glared.

"Maybe it was-" one tough guy spoke up.

"SHUT UP!" the bartender threw a chair at him. "Somebody in here ain't a real man."

"Look, no one in here blew a bubble." Mo sighed.

"We're on a baby hunt and don't think we don't know how to weed them out..." the bartender glared at her, not caring if she was a girl. "Now, everybody line up! DJ! Time for the test."

The DJ nodded and played a certain song.

"No baby can resist singing along to this." the bartender replied aggressively.

"Oh, SpongeBob and Patrick are doomed." Atticus whispered.

"Well, at least we'll be spared." Cherry sounded nervous.

"This is ridiculous." Mo sighed.

The bartender checked each of the guests one-by-one. Atticus, Mo, and Cherry looked bored and annoyed with the song. SpongeBob and Patrick looked like they could crack and break down singing the Goofy Goober song any minute now.

"Just stay calm, you two." Mo whispered.

SpongeBob and Patrick just had trouble. The bartender noticed this and tried to make them crack. The sponge and starfish took deep breaths, but however...

"GOOFY GOOFY GOOBERS GOOBERS, YEAH!" two other voices yelled out.

"Sounds like SpongeBob and Patrick got saved." Cherry whispered.

"Well, well, well," the bartender laughed and came to the conjoined twins. "Which one of you babies was it?"

"It was him! He did it! I've never even eaten at... Goofy, goofy, goober, goobers, yeah! " the conjoined twins replied before covering each other's mouths since they sang the theme song together.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a double baby!" the bartender smiled darkly before cracking his knuckles with the others to beat the conjoined twins senseless.

"Let's get out of here quickly." Mo whispered.

The others nodded and snuck out of the bar.

"What about the key?" SpongeBob asked.

"Look what I got!" Patrick showed that he somehow had the key with him now.

"But how?" Mo asked.

"Shh, let's just go." Atticus suggested as the bar fish were still beating up the conjoined twins.

The group then quietly got into the Patty Wagon. With that, they went back on the road to continue their journey.

"It should be smooth sailing now." Mo smiled.

"We can at least hope so." Cherry said as she looked out the window as the sponge drove them away from the bar.

"I know so." Atticus said.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, the two best friends up front were laughing about their escapade in the Thug Tug. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo fell asleep in the back, but they soon woke up from the sudden bumpy road and also felt hungry.

"Man, I'm hungry." Cherry said.

"It's been a while since we last ate..." Mo agreed as she held her stomach.

"Hey, look, free ice cream!" Patrick pointed ahead.

"Free ice cream?" Atticus asked confused.

"Oh, boy!" SpongeBob stopped the car and ran to collect the ice cream.

Cherry and Mo went after him since they were very hungry. Atticus decided to come as well since he was also hungry.

"How you doin'?" Patrick smiled to a skull, then did a double take. "Wait a minute... Wait a minute!!!" he then saw more skulls and called out as the sponge and merteens went to the stand. "GUYS!!!"

"Yeah?" SpongeBob and the teens turned to the starfish.

"Make mine a chocolate!" Patrick called back.

"Okay!" Atticus called back.

"Five please." SpongeBob said to the old woman behind her stand.

"Certainly," the woman replied and took out a couple of sundaes big enough for all of them. "You kids enjoy."

"Thank you, ma'am." Mo said.

"Uh, actually, ma'am, Patrick and I are men--" SpongeBob said. "Okay, Patrick, let's--" he then saw that the woman still held ont othe ice cream. "You can let go now. I said, let go, please. What is this? What kind of old lady are you?"

Atticus decided to test his theory about this lady by karate chopping her and where his karate chop showed the old lady was a fake. Her clothes popped off and so did her hair and glasses.

"Eww..." SpongeBob winced.

A huge frog fish comes out of the ground, revealing that the old woman was its tongue.

"I suggest we get back to the wagon." Mo said.

The frog fish tried to eat them.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" Cherry yelped as she swam right back for the Patty Wagon.

Atticus and Mo soon joined her. SpongeBob fell into the Patty Wagon with them.

"Did you get the ice cream?" Patrick asked.

The frog fish monster roared and was now about to chase after them.

"Quick, step on it, Patrick!" Mo told him.

Patrick drove the Patty Wagon at top speed away from the frog fish, which is in hot pursuit, as he and the other screamed for dear life.

"Atticus, please get rid of that thing!" Mo begged.

Atticus took a stand as the frog fish tried to chase them.

'Come on, kiddies, have some ice cream!" the old woman came back in disguise.

SpongeBob and Patrick screamed out of fear, not believing that anymore.

"I'll let you pet Mr. Whiskers!" the old woman added in.

A vein then came out in the shape of a cat and even eerily meowed. Atticus shuddered before using all of his strength in one punch as he uppercutted the frog fish, sending it flying. The frog fish was moved up really quickly.

"Nice one, Atticus!" SpongeBob cheered.

"Thanks, SpongeBob!" Atticus cheered back.

The frog fish came back down and was trying to eat them.

"Aw, come on!" Atticus complained.

"We're gonna have to jump!" Mo yelped.

"Okay." Cherry said.

"Someone's calm about jumping." Atticus commented.

Cherry merely shrugged. With that, they all jumped out of the Patty Wagon and the frog fish caught the car in his tongue which made it smile, only for it to get viciously devoured by an even bigger and hungrier monster from the nearby trench.

"Wow..." Atticus said.

"Well, we lost our car again..." SpongeBob frowned.

"Never mind the car, where's the road?" Patrick asked before repeating the last word over and over like an echo. "Road, road, road, road, road, road, road, r--"

"Enough." Atticus said.

"Sorry." Patrick replied.

"There's gotta be a way to get across this trench." Mo said.

"There's the road..." SpongeBob pointed as they looked down the trench nervously. "On the other side of this deep... Dark... Dangerous..."

"Hazardous." Patrick said after seeing a fire shoot up.

"Hazardous..." SpongeBob repeated nervously.

"Monster-Infested." Patrick added in after he saw a tentacle.

"Yeah, monster-infested," SpongeBob gulped as she shivered in fear. "Trench."

"And how do we get across this trench?" Mo asked.

"Hey, look, guys, there's a way down." Patrick found a set of stairs.

"Well, we're not gonna get the crown standing here, onto Shell City." Patrick said as he took a step which made a monster gnarl noise, he then stepped again which made the noise, he then smiled and did it over and over and giggled in amusement. "Hey, look, it's making noise."

SpongeBob started to walk away.

"SpongeBob, where are you going?" Cherry asked.

"I'm going home, guys." SpongeBob replied softly.

"But what about Mr. Krabs?" Mo reminded him of their mission.

"What about us? Me and Patrick'll never survive in that trench," SpongeBob replied emotionally. "He said it himself, this is man's country. And let's face it, guys... Pat and I are just kids."

"And what's the matter with that?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, we're not kids!" Patrick defended.

"OPEN YOUR EYES, PATRICK!" SpongeBob had a meltdown. "We blow bubbles, we eat ice cream. We worship a dancing peanut, for corn's sake! We don't belong out here!"

"We do not worship him." Patrick glared at his best friend.

SpongeBob pulled down his best friend's shorts then to show a pair of underpants with dancing peanuts on them. "Patrick, you've been wearing the same Goofy Goober Peanut Party underpants for three years straight!"

"That is disturbing." Atticus said.

"What do you call that?!" SpongeBob then asked Patrick.

"Disgustingly disturbing." Cherry deadpanned.

"Worship...?" Patrick started to cry. "You're right, SpongeBob. We are kids!" he then ran off with his shorts around his legs before falling flat on the road.

"Pull your pants up, Patrick, we're going home." SpongeBob said softly.

"But you can't go home!" a familiar voice called out.

"Mindy?" Atticus asked, looking to see the mermaid princess had swam all the way to them with Penelope.

"Mindy?!" Patrick grew nervous and tried to pull his shorts up.

"How much did you hear?" SpongeBob asked her.

"I heard enough." Mindy replied.

"Did you see my underwear?" Patrick asked.

"No, Patrick." Mindy replied.

"Did you want to?" Patrick asked, about to pull down his shorts.

"Patrick!" Penelope scolded.

"Look, guys, you may be kids, but you're the only ones left who can get that crown." Mindy said to the others.

"What do you mean the only ones left?" Cherry asked. "What happened to the town?"

"Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Bikini Bottom," Mindy took out a magical clam shell to show the others. "Or should I say, Planktopolis?"

"Planktopolis?" Atticus asked, confused.

"That plankton dude's taken over Bikini Bottom." Penelope said.

They all could see that Bikini Bottom was being enslaved by Plankton as they all wore bucket helmets over their heads and they all chanted 'All Hail, Plankton'. 

'No resting!' Plankton told the enslaved citizens. 'This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!'

"This is terrible." Mo frowned.

"Oh, my gosh! Patrick, look! Plankton's turned everyone we know into slaves," SpongeBob looked in horror as he saw several figures he knew back home such as a squid, what looked like a squirrel in a spacesuit, a blow fish using a pic-axe, and even a snail pulling a large stone by force. "Squidward, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, even Gary!" he then looked to the mermaid princess. 

"Can't Uncle Neptune do something?" Atticus asked his other mermaid cousin.

"My father's too distracted by his bald spot to do anything." Mindy replied as she showed King Neptune with the squire as he had a hair growing spray, which failed from the king's impatience and the hair grew in his eye sockets.

"Oh, my..." Mo said.

"So, you see, you can't quit," Penelope encouraged the starfish and sponge. "The fate of Bikini Bottom rests in your hands."

"But... But we're just--" SPongeBob tried to explain.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you're kids, what's so wrong with being a kid, anyway? Kids rule!" Mindy replied before coming between the two best friends. "You don't need to be a man to do this. You just gotta believe in yourself. You just gotta believe!" she then swam up to the surface briefly in a melodic tone in her voice.

"She's right." Atticus said.

"I believe..." SpongeBob started.

"That's the spirit!" Mo smiled to the sponge.

"I believe that... Everyone I know is a goner!" SpongeBob said before crying.

Patrick then cried with him.

"Oh, for the love of peat! Atticus, Mo, we might as well go get the crown since these two are acting like babies." Cherry said.

"Come on, give SpongeBob and Patrick a chance." Mindy said.

"I don't care, they're just a bunch of babies!" Cherry groaned. "They'll die out here if they last any longer!"

"I hate to say it, Mindy, but Cherry's got a good point." Penelope said.

"Thank you." Cherry narrowed her eyes. 

Mindy didn't want to leave SpongeBob and Patrick out, she still believed in them, even if the two were bawling irritatingly for what seemed like an eternity, she then seemed to have an idea. "Yup, I guess you're right, a couple of kids could never survive this journey," she then said which made the sponge and starfish stopped crying. "That's why I guess I'll just have to turn you into men."

"Is she actually going to lie to them?" Mo whispered.

"It seems like it," Atticus whispered back. "As far as I know, Uncle Neptune or Aunt Amphitrite don't have any magic." 

"I thought all mermaids had magic?" Cherry looked confused to her best friend with that piece of exposition.

This gave Atticus an idea.

"Um, Mindy, do you mind if I used my magic to turn them into men?" Atticus asked his cousin.

"Yes, our mermaid magic~" Mindy said ominously.

"Mermaid Magic?" Penelope deadpanned.

Mindy shushed her. 

"Did you hear that, Patrick?" SpongeBob beamed to his best friend. "They'll use their mermaid magic to turn us into men!"

"Yep, that's right," Atticus smiled. "Um, Mindy, you might wanna stand back for this so the spell won't backfire."

"If you say so." Mindy shrugged with a smile.

"We're gonna be men! We're gonna be men! We're gonna be men!" SpongeBob and Patrick jumped up and down in excitement with each other.

"SpongeBob, Patrick, for this to work, you both will have to stay still and have your eyes closed." Atticus said.

The sponge and starfish then did as he said.

"Are we men yet?" SpongeBob asked.

"No, not yet." Atticus said before starting to recite a spell.

After reciting the spell, it hit the sponge and strafish and where they both were turned into strong older versions of themselves.

"Okay, guys, you can open your eyes now." Atticus said.

The two opened their eyes.

"I don't feel any--" SpongeBob looked around, then spotted his best friend. "Oh, my gosh, Patrick, you've gotten big and strong!"

"So have you!" Patrick pointed back.

"Yep, this spell will wear off when we get back in Bikini Bottom." Atticus said.

"So now that you're men, can you make it to Shell City?" Mindy asked the sponge and starfish.

SpongeBob and Patrick were too busy adoring their new looks to answer that question.

"Guys!" Mindy caled which made them pay attention then. "I said, now that you're men, can you make it to Shell City?"

"Heck yeah!" SpongeBob and Patrick smiled.

"Are men afraid of anything?" Mindy asked.

"Heck, no!" SpongeBob and Patrick replied.

"And why?" Mindy asked.

"Because we're invincible!" SpongeBob and Patrick said before jumping into the trench instead of climbing down the stairs.

"They're right about that last part, but that last part I never told them that." Atticus said before following after SpongeBob and Patrick.

Cherry and Mo then followed after.

"Good luck!" Mindy called down.

"You'll need it!" Penelope added in.


	8. Chapter 8

As they fell, SpongeBob and Patrick did some tough moves.

"SpongeBob, Patrick, would you mind telling me why you both jumped instead of using the stairs?" Atticus asked calmly as he reached them.

"Bec--Well..." Patrick paused to think about it, but he didn't know what to say and neither did his best friend.

The two then started to scream until a branch caught them and broke their fall and they landed safely on the ground.

"Okay, you two you can stop screaming, you're safe on the ground." Atticus said.

"Are we dead?" Patrick asked.

"No." Atticus said.

"Far from it, my friend," SpongeBob smiled to his best friend. "We're safe and sound at the bottom of this trench. The muscles worked! Do you know what that means?"

"We're invincible!" Patrick beamed.

Atticus sighed, then decided to let the two have their moment. "Ready to go, girls?" he then asked Cherry and Mo. 

"Yep." Mo and Cherry nodded.

"Let's go then." Atticus said.

Cherry and Mo then followed him, Patrick, and SpongeBob as they came into the monstrous trench. 

"There's nothing that can stop us now." SpongeBob smiled.

There was then music playing.

"They're gonna sing now?" Cherry sounded unfortunate.

"Yep." Atticus groaned.

"Why?" Cherry sounded miserable. 

Atticus conjured up ear plugs the three of them. SpongeBob and Patrick sang a song about being men as they were avoiding the monsters with ease. And where nothing seemed to hurt them. 

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo carefully followed the sponge and starfish. One monster disguised his hand as the road and was about to eat them all, until... SpongeBob and Patrick did random dance moves which attracted the monsters, but they just watched the show instead of eating the five of them all alive. 

"Well, this is happening." Mo said.

"I wanna say something, but I don't know what to say." Cherry blinked.

"Same here." Atticus said.

"Please stop soon..." Cherry begged.

Then, SpongeBob and Patrick stopped which made the monsters cheer for them and befriend the sponge and starfish. 

"Okay, they are done singing." Atticus said.

The monsters sang as well. Cherry rolled her eyes and they climbed up the steps on the other side of the trench.

"Finally, we made it!" Mo said, then saw a sign. "'Shell City dead ahead'!"

"We did it, guys!" SpongeBob cheered. "We made it past everything! Even the hideous, disgusting monsters!"

The monsters overheard that, then left as they had their feelings hurt by that exclamation.

"Uh, not you guys!" SpongeBob tried to cheer them up. "You gys are awesome!" 

"Well, looks like we should be there by just a few more steps." Mo smiled.

"Well, Patrick, we should be there in one more verse," SpongeBob said before singing again. "Now that we're men~--"

Mo, Cherry, and Atticus groaned to that. But before the reprise could begin...

"Finally," a dark voice said. "I got you right where I want you." 

"Uh, who are you?" Mo asked the dark voice.

"Name's Dennis," the tough guy fish replied as he stepped over. "I've been hired to exterminate you." 

"You mean terminate us?" Cherry asked.

"Don't contradict me!" Dennis yelled in her face, blowing her hair back slightly.

"You are here to terminate us, huh?" Atticus smirked, unimpressed with this guy.

SpongeBob and Patrick even laughed.

"Listen, junior, you caught me and my friends here in a good mood today, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning," SpongeBob smirked smugly. "Step aside, and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of our muscles."

"All right, enough gab." Dennis challenged.

"What do you want with us?" Mo asked.

"Plankton was very specific." Dennis replied.

"Plankton?" SpongeBob asked.

"For some reason, he wanted me to step on you all." Dennis informed.

"Step on us?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, that way you'd never find out HE stole the crown!" Dennis explained. 

"You do realize that you just revealed who really stole my Uncle Neptune's crown, right?" Atticus asked with a smirk.

"Bad guys are so dumb.." Cherry agreed.

"Uh, perhaps I said too much..." Dennis replied, slightly nervous at first, then raised his boot high over them to squash them. 

"Wow, nice spikes." Atticus smirked before starting to bend the spikes on Dennis's boot to scare him off.

"That's one big boot..." Patrick replied.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot, and GET OFF OF THOSE!" Dennis glared at Atticus.

"Who's gonna make me?" Atticus glared back. 

"Go Atticus!" SpongeBob cheered.

Atticus growled and was about to lunge out for Dennis, but then a big boot came down and steped on Dennis right there and then.

"Whoa, how'd you do that, Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"I didn't." Atticus said.

"Bigger boot!" Patrick started to run away.

"Wait, Pat," SpongeBob stopped him. "That bigger boot saved our lives!"

"Ohh, yeah." Patrick smiled.

"Thank you, stranger!" SpongeBob and Patrick smiled to the bigger boot.

They looked up to their savior only to get no response from him.

"Uhh.. Stranger?" SpongeBob asked.

The figure was a scuba diver and he looked rather aggressive and hostile towards the sea creatures below him. 

"This guy must be the cyclops." Atticus said.

"Atticus, do your thing with this guy." Mo said.

"Okay, guy, you asked for this..." Atticus cracked his knuckles at the 'cyclops'. "I'm not afraid of you!" 

The cyclops was about to reach down and pick them up, but then Atticus used his magic and he was now slightly bigger than the Cyclops himself, making him nervous while the now giant strong merboy smirked. The cyclops backed up slightly. Atticus then jumped after the cyclops and started to beat him up. 

"Whoo! Go, Atticus!" SpongeBob and Patrick cheered.

Atticus laughed, but then something changed. The cyclops then grabbed Atticus which made him somehow shrink down and then he grabbed the others. The next thing everyone knew, they were on the surface and they dried up and died. The End.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Eloise, and Jenny gasped.

"Maman!" Felicity yelped. "Did you all die?!"

An older Cherry smirked slightly. "Just kidding..."

"Whew, so Dad didn't actually somehow shrink back down to normal size and actually got to defeat the cyclops, right?" Akito asked hopefully.

"Well, something happened to us..." Cherry said. "I don't really remember what, but the next thing we knew, we were washed up on the ocean shore... I just can't remember what happened, but we ended up on the surface and were of course our human forms again, but SpongeBob and Patrick were about to suffer a very deathly fate."


	9. Chapter 9

We are now shown Atticus, Mo, and Cherry in their human forms on a beach.

"Ugh... What just happened?" Cherry groaned. "I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Me too..." Mo agreed and looked around to see they were on the surface and had their human forms back.

"How did that happen?" Atticus wondered. "Where are we?"

"I dunno, but I wanna stay..." Cherry smirked. "I swear, I see David Hasselhoff out here."

"Cherry, if we don't find Shell City and get the crown back to my uncle, then we might as well say bye-bye to Bikini Bottom." Atticus said.

"Shell City..." Mo repeated.

"Yeah, where could it be?" Cherry wondered.

"Look." Mo pointed to a gift shop on the docks that said 'Shell City' on the front door.

"Shell City is a gift shop? Wow that was easy." Atticus said before going up to the gift shop.

"I don't know how we got up here, but we're going in." Mo said on the way.

Cherry poked her head into the store and found the crown for sale. "There's the crown..." she then looked over and gasped. "Guys... I think I found SpongeBob and Patrick..."

"Where are they?" Mo asked.

Cherry looked over to her friends. Atticus and Mo came to her sides as they also looked into the window. The sponge and starfish had been underneath a lamp and they had dried up from the heat and were now dead. Atticus soon saw a tear drop in the shape of a heart and where it started to move to the outlet. Cherry and Mo frowned, a little sad that SpongeBob and Patrick had died from dehydration and they failed to save Mr. Krabs. The tear moved for an outlet.

"Come on.... Come on...." Atticus said to himself as he hoped the outlet would let smoke come out and activate the fire sprinklers and bring the sponge and starfish right back to life. And where his hopes were confirmed as the tear drop reached the outlet and where it short circuit the lamp, shutting it off and where a smoke came from the outlet, setting off the fire sprinklers. "Yes!"

"Whoa..." Cherry and Mo didn't expect that.

The water dropped and brought the sponge and starfish instantly back to life.

"We're alive!" SpongeBob cheered.

Atticus then went to the crown and grabbed it. After SpongeBob and Patrick came back to life, so did the other sea creatures who had been reduced to becoming useless knickknacks.

"How'd you guys get so big?" Patrick asked Cherry, Atticus, and Mo.

"We must have returned to our original size when we came on shore." Atticus said.

"Wow, look, SpongeBob, they're giant!" Patrick cheered, then looked up to the three now human teenagers. "Can I be giant next?"

SpongeBob and Patrick then both went wide-eyed as they started pointing to something that must have been behind Atticus.

"What's with you guys?" he then asked.

"Behind you!" SpongeBob yelped.

Atticus then slowly turned around to see who they were referring to. And he saw the cyclops just about his size since Atticius was a teenager. "Hey, you're just a scuba diver..." he said to the 'cyclops'.

"And you look stronger up close." The diver said nervously.

"Hmph!" Atticus glared. 

The sea creatures looked like they wanted revenge on the scuba diver as they came back to life.

"You know what, I think I'll leave you to the sea creatures." Atticus smirked at the scuba diver.

"Huh?" the scuba diver asked.

A crab tapped the diver's shoulder. 

The scuba diver turned to the crab to see it had a glue bottle with a bag of googly eyes. "Uh-oh.." he then mumbled in misfortune.

"We'll leave you to get better acquainted with the sea creatures." Atticus smirked, leaving with SpongeBob, Patrick, Mo, and Cherry and the crown.

"Come on!" Cherry called.

The crab squirted the scuba diver with the glue and made him fall backward. The others then started to pummel the scuba diver to make him pay for the suffering he had caused them. There was a Mariachi Fish Band who saw this and shrugged, then decided to play their instruments as the heroes went off with King Neptune's crown.

"We're gonna make it back to Bikini Bottom in no time!" Mo smiled.

"Do you still have that bag of winds?" SpongeBob asked his best friend.

"I sure do." Patrick turned around to show a huge lump in his butt.

The two then laughed.

"Here you go." Patrick then took out the bag for his best friend.

"Patrick, if that's the bag of winds, then what's that?" Atticus asked, referring to what was showing on Pattrick's butt.

"I don't think we wanna know." Cherry said, not wanting to hear what Patrick might say.

"Okay, let's go over the instructions." SpongeBob suggested, changing the subject. "Step one: Point bag away from home."

"Okay." Patrick said, pointing the bag at Shell City.

"No, no, Patrick, SpongeBob is just checking on the instructions so then he'll know if it will be easy or complicated on using the bag of winds." Atticus said.

"Step two: Plant feet firmly on ground." SpongeBob continued.

"Right!" Patrick planted his feet on the sand.

"Patrick, stop!" Cherry begged, feeling something bad would come out of this.

"Step three: Remove string from bag, releasing winds." SpongeBob then read aloud.

"Check." Patrick said, then removed the string and the bag zipped right out of his hands.

Mo's right eye began to start twitching, telling Atticus to hold her back.

"Now, Mo..." Atticus smiled nervously.

Mo yelled out and reached for the idiotic starfish until Atticus then restrained her.

"Whoa!" Cherry said surprised to see this side of Mo.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Mo yelled out. "LET ME AT HIM!"

"I was bad, I'm sorry!" Patrick wailed. "Please, bag. I'm sorry, I just thought... It was a mistake!" 

"Now, now, take it easy, there has to be an easier way back to Bikini Bottom for all of us." Cherry replied.

"Really, like what?" SpongeBob asked.

"Now, hold on..." Cherry tried to think about it. "Umm..."

"I can take you there." A male voice said.

The others turned to see who had said that.

"Who are you?" SpongeBob asked.

"It's D-D-D-D-David Hasselhoff!" The girls cheered before screaming like fan girls and then fainted.

Atticus glanced at them as SpongeBob and Patrick cheered.

"So, where's your boat?" SpongeBob asked the celebrity.

"Boat?" David replied before laughing.

"Should we wait for those two to wake up?" Patrick asked, referring to Mo and Cherry.

"Might as well." Atticus agreed. "Sorry about that, Mr. Hasselhoff."

"I'm used to it." the man chuckled.

After a while, Mo and Cherry finally woke up with Mo in Atticus's arms and Cherry in David's arms.

"So, what's your name?" David asked the perky goth.

"Whatever you want it to be~" Cherry replied.

"Her name is Cherry Butler and I'm her best friend, Atticus Fudo and this lovely girl in my arms is my girlfriend and her cousin, Mo Brown." Atticus said.

"Nice to meet you all," David said, then looked down to the sponge and starfish. "And you two are?"

"I'm SpongeBob Squarepants and this is my best friend, Patrick Star." the sponge happily introduced.

"Hi." Patrick smiled and waved.

"Alright, then let's get to swimming." Atticus said.

"Swimming?" SpongeBob and Patrick asked.

David, of course, swam since he was famous for Baywatch as he was swimming with the teenagers with the sea creatures on his back, riding on him. Atticus coached Cherry a little since she wasn't a strong swimmer, but improved since their adventure with his cousin Ariel. And where Atticus, Cherry, and Mo all then turned back into their merpeople forms. Their tail fins were not shown just yet anyway, but still was impressive so far. Hasselhoff was swimming with all his might with the crown, sponge, and starfish on his back.

"Go, Hasselhoff!" SpongeBob cheered.

"Next stop, Bikini Bottom!" Patrick added.

"He's so handsome." Cherry sighed.

"Oh, thank you, Cherry, you are the most delicate creature I've ever met," David smiled in flattery. "In fact, I've seen a lot of women in my life, but you are the greatest... I just wish we could get married because of how special and awesome you are... You may even--"

"--Be the most gorgeous girl in the whole entire universe." Cherry put her hands up as she narrated this to the children, seeming to exaggerate reality slightly.

"Maman." Felicity narrowed her eyes, not believing the exaggerated part.

"Don't interrupt..." Cherry scolded as she opened one of her eyes in slight irritation.

"Aunt Cherry, don't exaggerate when you are telling a story." Akito said.

Cherry rolled her eyes and looked back into a book she kept of the adventure she and the others had with the sponge who lived in a pineapple under the sea. "So, anyway..."

"Nothing can stop us now!" Atticus cheered.

"Unidentified object off the hindquarters." Patrick reported.

"What the?" Atticus said, confused before looking behind them.

"It looks like..." SpongeBob looked, then saw a boot emerged from the ocean. "Bigger Boot, but how?"

The boot stopped behind Hasselhoff's foot. From the bottom, is a green, smudged smear. From it, Dennis emerges, his sunglasses smashed, his clothes tattered and his teeth that are like a shark's teeth.

"Dennis!" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo called out.

"Did you miss me?" Dennis grinned darkly to his prey.

"I'll take care of him." Atticus glared.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, back in Bikini Bottom...

"This is the best seat in the house," Plankton smirked as he sat in a lawn chair with a box of popcorn. "All right, Neptune, let's get it on!"

"Eugene Krabs, your six-day reprieve is up!" Neptune came in front of the crab fiercely. "And it is time for you to die!"

"Please, I didn't do it!" Mr. Krabs cried out as he shivered and sweated ice cubes.

"There is nothing else I can do." Neptune replied.

"You could give SpongeBob, Patrick, and the others a little more time." Mindy and Penelope said.

"Except give SpongeBob, Patrick, and the others a little more ti-ti-ti--WHAT?!" Neptune unknowingly agreed to that, then stormed over to the two. "Girls! Will you butt out? I won't have either of you stalling the execution!"

"Stalling?" Mindy asked. "We're not stalling anything."

"Yes, you are." Neptune replied.

"No, we're not." Penelope defended.

"Yes, you are, you two are doing it right now." Neptune said.

"Stalling?" The girls asked.

"Yes." Neptune replied impatiently. "Stalling."

"Stalling?" Penelope asked.

"Stalling!" Neptune replied.

"Stalling?" Mindy then asked as this seemed to be working.

"Stalling!" Neptune told them impatiently.

"Oh, boy..." Plankton sighed as he could already tell that this might take a while.

Back above the ocean...

"Now, where were we?" Dennis challenged Atticus.

"Oh, yes, you were about to leave us alone." Atticus said before he grabbed Dennis like a toy since the merboy was now his normal size.

SpongeBob and Patrick were a little nervous, but they watched. Dennis would have stabbed one of Atticus fingers if his body wasn't stuck, but he wouldn't stay long as he was now thrown straight into space due to Atticus's strength.

"Too easy..." Atticus sighed. "Oh, well, at least we'll never see him again."

"Yeah," Mo nodded. "I wonder how everything is holding out in Bikini Bottom."

"Probably expecting us by now, how're we gonna get SpongeBob and Patrick to float down in time?" Cherry wondered.

"I was thinking more of the lines of shooting straight down to Bikini Bottom." Atticus said.

"I can help." David offered. 

"How so?" Mo asked.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll handle SpongeBob and Patrick." David suggested.

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry were all then shrunk down back to small size when they reached an island, telling them they were close to Bikini Bottom. David then handled the sponge, the crown, and the starfish as the three teenagers quickly came down.

"How are we gonna get down there in time? We're doomed! DOOMED!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Aunt Cherry." Vincent's voice said, annoyed by the extra drama.

"Okay, okay, so we didn't exactly try to swim all the way down." Cherry's voice said, narrating.

"What did you do then?" Estelle's voice asked.

"We landed in David's hand." Cherry's voice said as it was shown that they did in fact land in David's hand which to them now would be giant.

"Aunt Cherry..." The Fudo siblings said.

"I'm serious, just ask your parents about that part, sheesh!" Cherry snapped at them.

"It's true," Atticus said, coming from out of nowhere. "We really did land in David Hasselhoff's hand."

"Hey, only I can enter into rooms mysteriously..." Cherry narrowed her eyes at him, slightly offended.

"Come on, keep telling the story." Estelle said.

Cherry looked back down to the kids. "So, anyway... Tension was building up... The crown was still above the surface... Our time was up... Mindy and Penelope were locked outside of the Krusty Krab so they couldn't stall your Great-Uncle Neptune..."

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry now back to being small were now with SpongeBob and Patrick on the crown as it was about to be launched straight down to Bikini Bottom. King Neptune was very close and about to kill off Mr. Krabs forever due to the theft of his crown. Plankton was very excited and eager for this to become a reality. David began to continue to put more pressure in his pecs as they continued to squeeze tighter and tighter.

The kids looked disturbed.

"Don't question it, that was a really strange adventure..." Cherry said.

"A sponge and a starfish under the sea living in a pineapple with a meowing pet snail..." Felicity sighed. "What's next, we go see Jenny and Eloise to find a troll in Central Park?"

"Maybe." Cherry shrugged.

"Please, just continue." Akito said.

"Anyway.." Cherry moved back onto the story.

Cherry, Mo, and Atticus swam under the water, earning their tail fins back and looked around as they saw that Bikini Bottom had indeed become 'Planktopolis', but the Krusty Krab was on lock down. 

"Mindy, what's going on?" Atticus asked his cousin.

"My dad locked us out so he can get rid of Mr. Krabs, where are SpongeBob and Patrick?" Mindy replied.

"They're coming." Cherry replied as she looked up above the surface.

"Yeah, they're getting some help from David Hasselhoff." Mo said.

"Who?" Mindy asked like she didn't know who that was.

"David Hasselhoff?!" Penelope squealed.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Pinch me, guys, I must be dreaming!" Penelope put her hand to her forehead.

Atticus pinched Penelope on the face cheek.

"OW!" Penelope winced.

"That tells you this isn't a dream." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Penelope hummed as she rubbed her cheek.

SpongeBob and Patrick both returned back to their original ages as they landed straight into the Krusty Krab. Both yelled out as the crown was flying with them on it like a ride.

"Gangway!" Mo called out.

"Out of the way!" Atticus added.

There was a huge implosion from underneath which burned David Hasselhoff on the surface, but luckily didn't hurt him too badly.

"Hooray, we made it!" SpongeBob and Patrick cheered for themselves.

"My crown!" Neptune collected his crown. "My beautiful crown!"

"Okay, I think it's safe to go inside." Penelope said.

"SpongeBob? Patrick?" Mindy came inside wit hthe others. 

"You guys, we did it!" Atticus said to the sponge and starfish.

"Oh, I knew you all could do it!" Mindy hugged her new friends.

"At least the worst is behind us." Mo smiled.

Plankton was heard slowly clapping. Everyone then looked over to him as he had a rather smug smirk on his face.

"Oh, yes, well done, SpongeBoob and friends..." Plankton said to them.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Plankton." SpongeBob smirked.

"Oh, don't worry about me, my parade shall be quite dry under my umbrella!" Plankton replied before pulling on a cord that was hanging above him.

"Umbrella...?" the others asked as they turned to Neptune as he was still kissing his crown.

The ceiling opened up and a helmet fell out and landed on Neptune's head, making him then struggle to get it off.

"Daddy, no!" Mindy yelped.

"Daddy, yes!" Plankton mocked as he took out a remote control and pressed it.

Neptune stopped struggling and was now enslaved by Plankton. "All... Hail... Plankton."

"I think we might need some magic right about now." Mo said.

The enslaved/zombified citizens of Bikini Bottom then broke into the Krusty Krab, all saying the same three words.

"SpongeBob, what happened?" Patrick asked.

"Plankton cheated." SpongeBob replied.

"Cheated? Hold on there, Baldy," Plankton responded, then told Neptune to hold his trident away, then came over to the sponge. "Oh, grow up. What, you think this is a game of kickball on the playground? You never had a chance to defeat me, fool, especially those freaky new friends of yours! And you know why?"

"Because you cheated?" Cherry guessed.

Plankton's eye widened, then he gave them all an evil look. "No, not because I cheated! Because I'm an evil genius. And you're just a kid. A stupid kid!"

"I guess you're right, Plankton," SpongeBob replied. "I am just a kid."

"Yes, of course I am, okay, Neptune, you can--" Plankton said before getting interrupted.

"And you know, I've been through a lot in the past six days, five minutes, twenty-seven-and-a-half seconds," SpongeBob continued. "And if I've learned anything during that time, It's that you are who you are."

"That's right," Plankton tried again. "Okay, Neptune--"

"And no amount of mermaid magic," SpongeBob said as he looked to Atticus. "Or managerial promotion," he then looked to the frozen Mr. Krabs. "Or some other third thing... Can make me anything more than what I really am inside: A kid."

"Yes, that's right, now get back over to your friends against the wall." Plankton said.

"But that's okay!" SpongeBob suddenly got hold of a microphone.

"What?" Plankton noticed that. "What's going on?"

"Because we did what everyone said a kid couldn't do," SpongeBob continued. "We made it to Shell City, and we beat the Cyclops, and we rode the Hasselhoff, and we brought the crown back."

"All right, we get the point." Plankton tried to stop him.

"So, yeah, I'm a kid," SpongeBob continued as smoke started to surround the floor with a spotlight on the talking sponge. "And I'm also a goofball. And a wing nut. And a Knucklehead McSpazatron!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Plankton coughed.

"But most of all, I'm..." SpongeBob went on.

"Okay, settle down, take it easy." Plankton said to him.

"I'm... I'm..." SpongeBob bent down slightly.

"What the scallop?!" Plankton flipped out. 

"I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!" SpongeBob suddenly yelled out like a rock star.

"What the?" Penelope asked, confused.

"Aunt Cherry!/Maman!" The kids grew agitated again.

"No, no, that really happened." Atticus defended.

"Wow." Felicity said.

"Yeah, wow..." Cherry replied.

SpongeBob sang while the others watched him, not sure whether this was a good thing or not. But once they saw that he now had a guitar and it was now starting to destroy the mind control bucket helmets.

"His dance moves are impressive, but I'm in control," Plankton said before demanding to his slaves. "Seize him!"

The slaves were then moving in, about to attack SpongeBob and the others. 

SpongeBob became a rock and roll wizard with his song and zapped each of the helmets with his guitar.

"Rock on, SpongeBob!" Cherry cheered.

"Go, SpongeBob!" Atticus also cheered.

"What? No! My precious helmets!" Plankton flailed out.

SpongeBob began to zap his friends, turning them back to normal.

"His chops are too righteous, the helmets can't handle this level of rock 'n' roll," Plankton was losing the battle now. "Karen, do something... Karen?" he then looked to see his computer wife was now crowd-surfing, he then looked to the king of the sea. "Neptune, I command you to--"

Neptune was then freed and Mindy swam by and gave her father his crown back.

"Now what, Plankton?" Atticus smirked.

"I better get out of here..." Plankton backed up to the front doors.

"Should we stop him?" Mo asked.

"Nope, I think he'll be attacked by a stampede of fish." Atticus smirked.

"Look, it's the wizard who saved us!" a fish called, coming through the door.'

"Out of my way, fools!" Plankton glared at the crowd.

Suddenly, the citizens of Bikini Bottom stampeded over the plankton as they came into the Krusty Krab to meet their hero and savior.

"That's gotta hurt." Mo smirked.

"Sweet, sweet karma." Cherry agreed.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Atticus smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

After a while, Plankton was flattened like a pancake with a bunch of shoe prints implanted into his body. The authorities came to take Plankton away forever and lock him up for good.

"That should teach him a lesson." Mo smirked.

"Come on, I was just kidding," Plankton smiled nervously. "Come on, you guys knew that, didn't you? With the helmets and the big monuments... Wasn't that hilarious, everybody?" he was then put into a cage inside a police car and it rode away with him. "I will destroy all of you!"

"Well, Mindy, I have to admit, you were right," Neptune smiled to his daughter. "Your compassion for these sea creatures proved a most admirable trait. Without it, I would have never again seen my beloved crown. I think you're going to make a fine ruler of the sea one day. Now, let's go home."

"Ahem!" Atticus cleared his voice, stopping his giant uncle from leaving. "Aren't you forgetting to unfreeze a certain crustacean?"

"What? Oh, yeah," Neptune returned to the frozen crustacean. "Eugene Krabs, I forgot to unfreeze you." he then unfroze the crab.

Mr. Krabs was unfrozen, but turned into a human. "What the?!"

"Oops, I guess I had it set to 'real boy' ending," Neptune replied, referencing Pinocchio, then zapped Mr. Krabs again, turning him back into a crab. 

"Yippee!" Mr. Krabs cheered in victory.

"Oh, I'm sorry for falsely freezing you, Krabs," Neptune smiled. "And may I say, sir, you are a very lucky fellow to have in your employment such a brave, faithful, and heroic young lad. Where is he, anyway?"

"I'm up here." SpongeBob replied as he was still tied to the ropes from his epic saving of everybody.

"Well, that explains how he was able to rise up." Mo said.

"I'm on it." Patrick walked over and decided to lower his best friend back down on the floor.

"Go to him now, Krabs," Neptune encouraged the cheap crab. "Embrace him."

"SpongeBob, me boy, I'm sorry I ever doubted ye," Mr. Krabs hugged the sponge. "That's a mistake I won't make again."

"Oh, Mr. Krabs, you old soft-serve." SpongeBob hugged the crab back.

"By the way, what did cause SpongeBob to look like he had just gotten himself drunk?" Atticus asked.

"Drunk?" SpongeBob tilted his head.

"Yeah, when we first met you, you were kinda... Loopy..." Cherry replied.

"Oh, that was just Triple Gooberberry Sunrises I had with Patrick the other night," SpongeBob replied. "We kinda overdid it when I didn't get that manager position here I've always wanted, but Squidward got it instead."

"What?!" Penelope asked out of shock.

"Yeah, that's why I kinda blew up on Mr. Krabs that day..." SpongeBob shuffled his foot shyly.

"Well, SpongeBob, I'm now gonna do something I should've done six days ago," Mr. Krabs said before calling out. "Mr. Squidward, front and center, please!"

Squidward walked over.

"I think we all know who rightfully deserves to wear that manager pin." Mr. Krabs then said.

"I couldn't agree more, sir." Squidward replied.

"Three cheers for SpongeBob!" Mo smiled.

The fish then happily cheered with the visiting guests in Bikini Bottom.

"Wait a second, everybody," SpongeBob spoke up. "There's something I need to say first. I just don't know how to put it."

"What is it, SpongeBob?" Penelope asked.

"I think I know what it is," Squidward spoke up, giving a rather lighthearted speech. "After going on your life-changing journey, you now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted. What you really wanted was inside you all along."

"Are you crazy?!" SpongeBob snatched the manager pin. "I was just gonna say that your fly was down!"

Squidward's eyes widened in response.

"Manager! This is the greatest day of my life!" SpongeBob said before jumping for joy.

"Uh, Atticus, Mo, Cherry? What time is it?" Penelope asked, worried.

Cherry took out a watch. "About 1:30, why?"

"That's exactly the time the spell was--" Penelope said before her tail fin disappeared.

"Oh, man, we gotta move!" Cherry said.

"Sorry, Mindy, gotta go, say hi to Aunt Amphrite for me!" Atticus said quickly as he, Mo, and Cherry rushed to Penelope and hurried to make it up to the surface before Penelope would drown due to not being born a mermaid.

"I'll make sure I say hi to her!" Mindy called out as they rushed up to the surface.

"Okay, see you later then!" Atticus called back.

The four teenagers then came back on the surface and Penelope gasped for air. And where they saw Drell floating in the air above them due to magic. Cherry yelped and rushed out of the way before he could land on top of her as she expected that from him.

"I'm not going to land on you, Butler!" Drell told her.

"Phew!" Cherry wiped her forehead in relief.

Drell then landed to the four teenagers. "So, Pennycakes, did you have fun with Princess Mindy?"

"Oh, yes, Daddy!" Penelope hugged her father. "It was the best week ever!"

"Then I say it's time we all go back home." Drell said.

"Aww..." Penelope pouted. "Okay..."

And so they were all then teleported back to where they were before. Skippy teleported himself to the beach and decided to relax on a lawn chair and had sunglasses on and put on some sunblock. He was then suddenly splashed and looked to see a blue-skinned mermaid.

"Hiya, handsome." Queen Amprihite smiled dreamily.

Skippy gulped and smiled nervously to her.


	12. Chapter 12

"And we all lived happily ever after," Cherry wrapped up the story. 'The End."

"Aww!" Felicity pouted.

"Okay, story's over, go away." Cherry said before taking out a cigarette to take a smoke break.

"Oh, fine." The kids pouted.

They then took their leave as they felt bored around home and hoped a new adventure would come along the way. Atticus was given a call and he put his phone on speaker as the call was for himself and Cherry.

'Is this Atticus Fudo and Cherry Butler?' the voice on the other line asked.

"Speaking." Cherry and Atticus replied.

'My name is Owen Grady, I'm in the Navy and a velociraptor expert, and I would like to see you all, do you all recall a place known as Jurassic Park?' the voice replied.

Cherry and Atticus's eyes both widened as they were reminded of that dinosaur theme park that they were forced to endure before, especially when they left Cinderella and Prince Henry to look for their long-lost parents which made them scream in terror and horror.

The End


End file.
